The Maelstrom and the Combat Instructor
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto is hired by Alleyne to guide her back to the Elven Forest but he can he endure her stony persona for the whole journey? NarutoxAlleyne.


Hello, everyone and welcome to my 12th **_Naruto/Queen's Blade _**with Naruto and Alleyne as the lucky couple.  
Disclaimer: I don't own either **_Naruto _**or **_Queen's Blade._**

* * *

Naruto came to the front gate of the village after receiving a mission to guide an elf back to her native forest and stared at the first elf he ever saw. As of yet, she was the most lovely elf he had ever seen and he observed her features in wonderment.

The female elf had long, platinum blonde hair with a red beret with four green leaf clover insignia along with bright blue eyes and though she had quite a lovely face, it was in a serious scowling form. She wore a red and gold cloak above a small, sleeveless green elf-crafted shirt that was low-cut and closely resembled a bikini top; exposing her cleavage.

She also wore a short green skirt with a white cloth in front and wore long, green elf-made boots. The elf looked to Naruto and coldly frowned at him.

"You're my guide?" Alleyne the Elf asked skeptically. "I ask Lady Tsunade for one of her top shinobi to escort me and she sends the local stooge?"

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, shinobi of Konoha, Jinchuuruki of Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, was not amused by this. Most people would hold their tongues after such a scathing remark-after all, she was paying him for this.

But unfortunately, Naruto Octagerius Slapperclaggan Bluefordopin Cacadius (Naruto: "Hey you! Knock that off! My name ain't like that!")...erm, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was NOT most people, and thus he put his foot in his mouth when he should have shoved a cloth in it.

"What's your problem lady?" he snapped. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and all-around badass! Show some respect!"

Alleyne sniffed disdainfully, and her size 80(31) bust swayed a bit as she did this.

"Whatever," she said, turning around. "It matters not. Your mission is to escort me and I expect you to fulfill that objective, though I won't be surprised if you disappoint me."

_"Bitch!"_ Naruto thought, though he couldn't help but get a glimpse at Alleyne's rather cute ass as she walked off. Shaking his head, he reluctantly followed her.

_Not long afterwards_

Naruto sighed as he trailed behind the aloof elf, his eyes occasionally trailing towards her posterior before quickly snapping out of it and moving them upward in order to avoid angering her. Kami, he was so bored!

"Hey, Alleyne-chan-"

"Do not call me that, Namikaze," she said, turning to glare at him. "We are not on friendly terms, so you do not have permission to refer to me in such a manner." With a sniff, she turned back and continued her walk.

Now Naruto was annoyed. This girl was so arrogant. Against his better judgment (like he had any), he marched up to her and was made to slap her upside the head, when he tripped a little on a rock that made him stumble, causing his hand to grab her rear instead.

Naruto withdrew his hand and shook in fear, as Alleyne spun around, her face twisted with rage. "Uh..." he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"You," the elf snarled, quivering in anger, and Naruto quickly turned around and started to run for his life.

"YOU PERVERT!"

And she took off after him, easily catching up to the shinobi despite his enhanced speed. Grabbing her staff, she swung it, whacking the back of Naruto's leg, causing him to stumble and fall. With a cry, she leapt into the air as Naruto turned on his back and stared up at her, fear in his eyes.

There was a squish, and Naruto found that his face was being smothered by Alleyne's lovely derriere. He blushed heatedly, and he could faintly hear angry shouts coming from the woman that was currently using his head as a chair, but he couldn't make out her exact words, though they were likely castigating. If he could see, he also would have noticed that, despite her words, the lovely elf was smiling down at him as she ranted and raved.

Alleyne's rear squished Naruto's face and she finally got off him a few minutes later. Quickly making her smile turn into her regular scowl, she turned around and angled her staff at Naruto's throat.

"You'll do your best not to lay your hands on me again, understood?" Alleyne calmly but seriously said to Naruto, who trembled and only nodded. The short elf sniffed with absolute disdain before moving forward as Naruto got to his feet and followed her.

He kept a distance between himself and Alleyne as she walked ahead of him; not wanting to provoke her a second time. They came to a bridge made of vines and planks that led to another side and Naruto tested it.

It shook badly and Naruto came to the conclusion it couldn't be safe.

"Alleyne, I think we should find another way across. I'm not sure this bridge is that stable." Naruto cautioned and Alleyne sighed.

"Baka, this bridge is in perfect shape." Alleyne said as she stepped onto the bridge and began walking forward.

"Alleyne, stop!" Naruto said and Alleyne ignored him by continuing to walk. He carefully stepped onto the bridge and moved with slow caution after her.

Once she heard a creaking sound, she stopped and held up her hand to signal Naruto to do the same. He did as told and with Alleyne's superior hearing; she listened carefully to what sounded like more creaking.

She looked back to Naruto to gesture for him to slowly move back and he slowly crept back to the other side. As Alleyne did likewise, she stepped on a faulty plank and it snapped in half.

Both of their eyes grew wide as the vines surrounding the plank started breaking and all the other vines started to slowly fray. With Naruto being closest to the start of the bridge, he could have leaped and landed safely on the other side; though, of course, he didn't want to leave Alleyne trapped on it.

As he slowly began to step forward in Alleyne's direction, she remained still and looked around to assess her situation. She could try running to the other half but she was uncertain that she'd make it in time and before she could do anything else, the bridge fell apart.

Alleyne fell down the ravine as Naruto fell after her; though not before he threw a Hirashin knife to a tree on the other side. He dived down after Alleyne and caught her by wrapping his arm around her waist.

Flipping back, he flew back against the side and flew onto the other side. He placed his feet on the wall and once he focused chakra in his feet, he ran up the wall with Alleyne in his arms.

Naruto jumped the walls and made it to the top. He set Alleyne down and looked to see the bridge remnants fall out of sight into the fog of the ravine.

"Alleyne, are you alright?" Naruto said and Alleyne scoffed before pushing him away and standing up.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you." Alleyne said as she got to her feet and the shocked Naruto only looked at the ungrateful elf.

"What?!" Naruto said.

"Don't make me repeat myself; if you were an intelligent ninja, you would have tested the bridge out yourself." Alleyne said.

"What are you talking about?! I'm the one who told you it wasn't safe but you went out there anyway!" Naruto protested and Alleyne ignored the comment.

"I give you 72 points; your landing could use some improvement though your speed was something out of the ordinary." Alleyne said.

"Now you're judging me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't judge; I merely give advice and a human brain like yours could use plenty of that." Alleyne haughtily said as she marched forward and Naruto growled under his breath at her curt, arrogant nature.

_"Don't go crazy, don't go crazy!" _Naruto thought to himself as he walked after her and walked alongside her. Her gaze remained unfocused as she walked forward and Naruto glared at her.

Soon, Naruto and Alleyne came to a river and they noticed the only way across was through the river. The blonde male stepped forward and looked closely into the river to see several logs floating in the water.

"Alleyne, climb on my back and hold on tight. I'll carry you across." Naruto said.

"I am no lightweight, Uzumaki Namikaze." Alleyne said as she stepped on a log before leaping to another and Naruto sighed at the hard-headed woman. He proceeded to step onto another log and jump onto another one.

Soon, Naruto heard something that sounded like growling and looked around. He saw no animal nearby and he was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard growling again.

Alleyne stopped on a log as she picked up on the growling with her superior hearing and listened carefully. Both of them listened until Naruto felt the log he was standing on beginning to rise and the growling came from it.

His eyes widened as he began to realize he wasn't standing on a log at all and he instantly sprang into the air just as the head of a large crocodile lashed at him. Alleyne jumped into the air as what she thought was a log turned out to be an alligator.

The other "logs" were all revealed to be crocodiles and alligators as Naruto stood on the surface. One alligator snapped at his leg but he managed to close its jaws by delivering a solid punch to its head and it hissed in anger.

Alleyne jumped forward as another alligator lunged at her and she narrowly avoided the jaws of a large crocodile. Using his quick speed, Naruto sprang forward and grabbed Alleyne while she was mid-air.

With the momentum, he carried her to the side of the riverbank and avoided the jaws of the hungry crocodilians as he flew over them. Naruto landed on the riverbank and ran into a jungle before the crocodiles and alligators would come out of the water.

He stopped running and looked back once he was far away from the river. Naruto sighed and looked to Alleyne, who dangerously glared at him.

It was then he felt something soft in his hand and he realized he was holding Alleyne's breast. He immediately freed it and stepped back from her cautiously.

Before he could say anything, Alleyne took out her staff and charged at him. He yelled and turned to run up a large tree.

Being no stranger to climbing trees, Alleyne jumped up the tree and chased after Naruto. He looked back and noticed the elf swinging her staff as she got near him.

Now running backwards with Alleyne continuously swinging her staff at him and she furiously jumped at him; only for him to jump onto a higher branch. Naruto freaked out as Alleyne was gaining on him and he leaped onto another tree branch.

Alleyne jumped onto the branch and swiftly ran after Naruto, who yelled as she jumped after him. After jumping a few more branches, he thought he'd lost her and caught his breath.

_"I wonder if all elves are this good at tree climbing." _Naruto pondered to himself as he backed against the tree and he looked just in time to see Alleyne jump onto the branch. He yelled and before he could run again, Alleyne flew forward and landed on him.

He wheezed as Alleyne spun around and slammed her rear into his face. Her derriere once again smothered his face and her serious scowl immediately reverted to a loving smile.

"Why, you little rapscallion!" Alleyne shouted as she grinded her rear against Naruto's face and ranted on and on about him. As she rubbed her ass on the much younger blonde's face, she kept smiling and wondered how long she should give him the impression that she didn't like him.

Naruto remained still as he faintly heard Alleyne yelling and though he was unsure of what she was saying about him, he was sure it was nothing good. While squishing her rear on Naruto, she began to ponder if criticizing him was necessary as she was aware that her stubborn nature was the cause of both their life-threatening mishaps and she was only blaming him for her faults.

While pondering this, Naruto's supply of air slowly vanished and the flesh of Alleyne's rear made him smile. Alleyne's ass squished on Naruto's face and her soft yet firm rear squished him.

He tapped her hip repeatedly until she decided to cut him a break and lifted her rear. Naruto started to move as Alleyne got up and he said something he'd regret.

"Thanks, Alleyne, no offense but you're kind of heavy." Naruto said before Alleyne slammed her rear back onto his face and growled at him. The offended elf smothered Naruto's face as her lower cheeks squished it and with how aggressive her ass had slammed down on him, he was lucky that his nose wasn't shattered to pieces from the powerful impact.

Despite her hidden care for Naruto, Alleyne did not hold back as she roughly grinded her ass on his face and once she was done punishing him, she jumped to her feet. She gripped Naruto's collar and yanked him onto his feet.

Alleyne forcibly backed Naruto into the tree and held him like that for a moment while studying him. As she got closer, Naruto remained still as she unexpectedly pressed her lips against his and his eyes shrank in shock.

She lovingly stroked the shocked shinobi's cheek and framed his face. The blonde male didn't see this coming at all and given Alleyne's harsh nature on him, this was really something.

The same could be said for Alleyne since this was the very first time she had kissed someone and despite her racing heart, she did what came natural. Naruto cautiously placed his hand on her back and stroked it.

Seeing as Alleyne made no aggressive reaction to him doing so, he ran his fingers through her long hair and she deeply blushed in the kiss before losing herself to passion. They remained like that for some time until she broke away from Naruto with an insane blush on her face and she looked away.

"Naruto-kun, you scored a 0. Never tell a woman anything negative about her weight." Alleyne said and Naruto chuckled.

"Got it; any other scores I should know about?" Naruto said; playing along with her.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you score a 75 for saving me yet again." Alleyne said.

"And you score a perfect 100 for being so damn sexy." Naruto said to Alleyne, who blushed and was at a complete lost for words at the comment.

"Come along, Naruto-kun." Alleyne said as she jumped forward and he obeyed her. The elf led the way as they traveled through the trees and exited the jungle.

Naruto now felt slightly comfortably enough for him to walk alongside Alleyne and though she didn't comment, she was silently happy he was alongside her. The pair noticed it was now twilight and neither one of them had realized the time had gone by so fast.

"Say, Alleyne-chan?" Naruto asked just to mess with the elf in question and while expecting her to scold him again, only her eyes looked at him.

"What are your friends back at your forest like?"

"The elves in my forest have strong contempt for humans due to the fact they once persecuted our species. Since that point in time, humans are strictly forbidden from being in our forest." Alleyne explained.

"Whoa, elves and humans couldn't find a way to bury the hatchet, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Never officially for those who reside in the forest, though there are some elves that were able to overlook the past and move on." Alleyne said.

"Move on?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there are some elf-human hybrids in the world though they are not exactly welcome in the forest." Alleyne said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"The elder council and the other residents believe that half-elves will only cause trouble due to the human blood in their veins." Alleyne explained.

"That's total paranoia! Not all humans are alike and I'm sure the same can be said for elves." Naruto pointed out; his remark reminding Alleyne about Leina.

"The laws of the forest are what they are." Alleyne bluntly said.

"Yeah, but if your fellow elves are persecuting elf-human hybrids, that doesn't make them any better than the people that did it to them." Naruto said and Alleyne slightly lowered her head; knowing that Naruto was right.

"Wait, if your friends back in your forest hate humans, aren't they going to be upset you hired me?" Naruto said to Alleyne.

"Well, we should arrive at the forest shortly and since I know this route we're currently taking, there should still be enough daylight for you to return to Konoha." Alleyne said.

"Alleyne-chan, I'm a ninja of Konoha and day or night is meaningless when I'm trying to get back home." Naruto said and Alleyne made no remark. Soon, they arrived at the forest and Naruto smiled.

"Well, here you are and it's only…" Naruto said as he noticed that so much time had went by that it was now night with a full-moon. He hadn't realized it until it was so late and he chuckled.

"Nighttime." Naruto said and Alleyne sighed. She looked around and gestured for him to follow her.

"Alleyne-chan, what is it?"

"Just be quiet and follow me." Alleyne said as she quickly walked into the forest with Naruto behind her. As he followed Alleyne, he noticed other elves and for some reason or another, none of them seemed to notice him.

He and Alleyne came to a hut in the trees which he assumed to be the elf's home and she practically shoved him into the house. After doing so, she closed the door and set her beret on a hook near the door along with her cloak.

"I'm guessing I'm staying here tonight, huh?" Naruto teased Alleyne, who nodded at him as she sat down and began weaving something together out of twigs and strings. Making himself comfortable in the hut, Naruto sat against the window and Alleyne's eyes grew large.

"Get away from the window before someone sees you." Alleyne said as she pushed Naruto away the window and looked outside. She was relieved to see there were none of the elves looking in her home's direction and she closed her drapes.

"Wait, Alleyne-chan, if your elders don't like humans, what am I doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Because a fool like you won't know his way around this area and letting you stay here is better than letting you get lost." Alleyne bluntly said and Naruto smugly chuckled.

"Are you not telling me something, Alleyne-chan?" Naruto said.

"Drop it, Naruto-kun. You score a 35 for being clueless." Alleyne sharply said to him and he smirked; being determined to know why the elf would want him to stay.

"I guess I'll go outside and meet your friends." Naruto said and as he walked to the door, Alleyne appeared in front of him with great speed rivaling that of teleportation.

"Don't you dare go out there, Naruto-kun." Alleyne said threateningly and Naruto sighed.

"Seriously, Alleyne-chan, I don't want you to be in trouble because of me." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, listen. I…" Alleyne started to say and before she knew it, Naruto had removed his headband and gently placed his forehead against hers. She blushed as Naruto stared deeply into her eyes and she couldn't move as her heart raced.

Looking at Alleyne's eyes, he only figured out that she didn't want him to leave out of fear that she'd never be able to see him again and she had brought him home with her for another reason; even knowing that she would likely end up in trouble for her decision. The sets of bright blue eyes stared at each other and neither one of them moved.

Naruto finally pressed his lips against Alleyne's and she held him close; her mind going blank at that exact moment. The elf traced Naruto's whiskers as they and their eyes never left each other for a second.

Alleyne moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue entered her mouth and dominated her mouth. Her dormant romance instincts came to life as her tongue fought back and she wrapped her arms around him to hold him close; squishing her breasts against his chest.

He stroked Alleyne's ears and she moaned deeply in the kiss. Naruto backed the elven woman onto her bed and lie alongside her.

They looked at each other's eyes and Alleyne blushed deeply as Naruto stared at her compassionately; sensing she must be nervous. Indeed, she was due to the fact that, in all her years, she never pictured herself doing this.

Of course, in that perspective, she never once expected to have a romantic relationship with anybody and Naruto studied her carefully. She nodded after a while and removed her boots.

He sat up and gripped her leg to stroke it. Naruto began licking Alleyne's inner thigh and she whimpered at this.

His tongue brushed against her leg and she moaned as he did so. Naruto rubbed Alleyne's long legs as he licked her inner thigh and she began to feel aroused; something she never felt before.

Alleyne squeezed her eyes shut as Naruto rubbed her leg and slowly slid his tongue up and down her thigh. He smiled as he listened to Alleyne moan and he licked at the end of her lower thigh.

"Don't grope me like that…I can't bare it." Alleyne whimpered and Naruto smirked at her reaction. He tenderly stroked her cheek and eyed her bosom before she sighed.

"I didn't say stop." Alleyne said and her younger lover chuckled. Noticing Naruto's fixation on her breasts, she decided to level things by unzipping his jacket and he stood up to allow it fall off.

He sat upright and removed his shirt, allowing Alleyne to observe his powerful chest. Still blushing, she slowly removed her own shirt and set it to the side.

Naruto smiled at Alleyne's perky breasts and looked to her for permission. After a short amount, she nodded and he gently cupped them.

He gently caressed them and Alleyne's eyes remained shut while madly blushing. Judging from her reaction, Naruto correctly guessed she had never done something like before and thus, she'd be quite shy.

Naruto groped the mounds and toyed with them as Alleyne let low moans escape her lips. He squeezed them together and started placing tender kisses on them while massaging them with his fingers.

The elf whimpered as Naruto's hand rubbed her breasts together and he began biting into the mound. Alleyne's legs cringed in pleasure and she loudly moaned from Naruto's canines sinking into her breast.

He fondled it and began tweaking her nipple. She moaned as Naruto gnawed on her orb and teased her tit.

Naruto stopped biting Alleyne and began to tweak her other bud. She whimpered as Naruto's teasing began to make her nipples grow hard with arousal and the same could be said for the elf herself as her legs still twitched.

Alleyne's eyes opened as she looked at Naruto teasing her hardening tits and he smiled at the shy look on her face; finding the look cute. He kissed her cheek as he twisted her tits and pulled them forward.

She slightly relaxed as she met Naruto's loving gesture and nodded at him. Now knowing that she had calmed down, Naruto released her tits and he started licking them.

Alleyne moaned as she held his head to her bosom while he licked her excited nipples before planting his mouth on the right one. He suckled on it and Alleyne trickled her fingers through his hair.

Naruto rubbed his lips together on her teat as he groped her and his gaze lowered to her crotch. He noticed her thighs were pressed together and understood why.

He took his mouth off Alleyne's breasts and kissed her heart. He kissed his way from her chest all the way down to her crotch and his face was in front of the cloth covering her crotch.

Naruto smiled as he began lifting the cloth and Alleyne suddenly sprang away from him to the other side of the bed. She curled up and blushed madly while that cute look remained on her face.

"Sorry, Alleyne-chan; didn't mean to frighten you like that." Naruto chuckled and much to his surprise, she stood up to unbuckle her belt. It, along with the cloth, fell off to reveal she wore leaves to conceal her womanhood. The blonde male smiled as Alleyne removed her leaves and laid back to spread her legs apart.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alleyne asked and she watched as Naruto unzipped his trousers. He let them fall to the floor and Alleyne's blush grew deeper as he took off his boxers.

Alleyne couldn't believe her eyes at how hard Naruto's member looked to be and her eyes shrink in amazement. It was also the first time she'd seen a man in the nude at such a close angle and felt her heart still racing.

Noticing this, Naruto placed himself over Alleyne and kissed her passionately while stroking her cheek lovingly. Once again, she calmed down and touched Naruto's chest to felt his heartbeat.

She felt that it was almost as fast as her heartbeat currently was and she instinctively figured out that he was somewhat nervous as well. Alleyne's eyes closed as she felt Naruto's hand gently rub her folds and she moaned into his mouth.

Naruto separated his lips from Alleyne's and kissed her forehead tenderly. He moved his head to her womanhood and teasingly began tracing her folds and she gripped her bed tightly.

His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs still cringed. Naruto began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

Alleyne's blush grew deep as Naruto's tongue licked and slobbered on her clit. He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue.

The elf gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Naruto found the look on her face too cute and his fingers spread her folds apart.

They slithered into her lower orifice and her pupils shrank as his fingers entered her. She moaned as she felt his fingers start to rub the inside of her womanhood and she moaned as his fingers wiggled inside of her pussy.

Alleyne watched as Naruto licked her clit before moving up a bit to start kissing her stomach that was quite toned and flat from the countless ages she had spent instructing. She whimpered as his fingers brushed against her innards and he placed delicate kisses on her navel.

It was then his tongue began licking her stomach until he spread her folds and licked her aroused walls. Naruto wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness.

The elf moaned as Naruto licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Alleyne moaned as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her innards and wiggled inside of her.

Due to her sensitivity to this, Alleyne could tell she wouldn't last for much longer and all Naruto did to sense this was look at her face. He swayed his tongue inside of Alleyne and gathered her wetness.

Naruto's tongue wagged inside of Alleyne until she finally released her streams of arousal and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and he sat back; allowing her to get a better view of his manhood.

With her new sexual instincts, Alleyne felt the urge to touch it and please it. Naruto noticed his lover's gaze at his member and remained still.

"Is there something wrong, Alleyne-chan?"

"Come over here, Naruto-kun." Alleyne said and Naruto stood in front of her a moment later. She carefully reached forward and slowly wrapped her fingers around his hilt.

Her blushed covered her whole face as she began to stroke Naruto's length and he moaned at her touch. Though Alleyne had never done this before or seen it up close, her elven instincts made up for her sexual inexperience.

Naruto watched as Alleyne stroked his hardness and she silently marveled at how hard it was in her hand. She pumped his erection and she couldn't believe how strong it felt.

She observed the head of it and now, she felt a mouthwatering feeling at the sight of it. Naruto moaned as Alleyne pumped his cock and she slowly began opening her mouth.

_"I wonder how this'll taste." _Alleyne said as she brought her mouth closer to his hardness and placed on his glory. Naruto groaned as she took it in and she couldn't how big it was inside of her mouth.

She tapped Naruto's hip with her free hand and he correctly guessed it was a memo for him to thrust. He placed his hand on Alleyne's head as he began to thrust forward and send his swollen part into her mouth.

Alleyne stroked his cock as it flew into her mouth and she moaned as she found the taste of it swell. Her breasts bobbed as Naruto pumped his erection into her mouth and her tongue swirled around it.

Following another instinct, she cupped her breasts and squished them together on her lover's shaft. She rubbed the orbs of flesh on his member as it jerked into her mouth and breasts.

Alleyne's breasts jiggled as Naruto's hardness jerked into her cleavage and she kneaded her breasts together on his member. He groaned as Alleyne jerked off his hardness and he rammed his erection into her mouth.

Her tongue tapped the head of his member and licked it smoothly. Though Alleyne was new to this, she was beginning to enjoy this sort of thing and she massaged his cock with her tits.

She felt his length twitch and he groaned before she could easily tell that his release was getting closer. While wondering if she should have him release onto her face or inside her mouth, she soon realized it was too late to decide.

Naruto's member blasted his cum into her mouth and her irises shrink in shock at how much of it he released. Half of his release spewed out of her mouth and dripped onto her breasts.

She managed to gulp down most of the white substance before freeing his cock and marveling at how much had come from his length. Naruto smiled at Alleyne and kneeled down to hug her.

Alleyne lay on her back as Naruto crawled over her and positioned his member in front of her warmth. She nervously began to sweat and Naruto noticed the nervous look on her face.

"This is your first time, too, isn't it?" Naruto asked and Alleyne simply nodded after a few minutes. Smiling at his elder lover, he gently framed her face and looked into her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers.

Alleyne regained her composure as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and held him close to her. Now that she finally was calm, Naruto slowly slid his length into her folds and broke her millennial barrier to basic nothing.

Having her hymen torn apart after so long made Alleyne loudly moan into Naruto's mouth in pain as he fully entered her tightness and her fingers began to dig into his back; signifying how much pain she felt.

Naruto slightly winced at this but managed to keep his lips pressed on Alleyne's that entire time until she adjusted to having him inside of her. All he needed to confirm this was her eyes staring into his and he began to pound his manhood into her warmth.

Alleyne tightly held onto Naruto as he banged his hardness into her walls and following her new instincts, her hips began bucking. The elven woman's breasts bounced beneath Naruto's chest as he pummeled his member into her walls and she grinded it in return by bucking her hips.

Naruto and Alleyne moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed and stroked each other's cheeks. He shot his cock into her wet tunnels and it rubbed her innards.

Alleyne wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as his erection charged into her warmth and she stroked his whiskers affectionately. Despite the pain she felt seconds before, she was beginning to enjoy the sex as her breasts bobbed back and forward from the powerful impact Naruto gave her.

The blonde male's hilt rumbled Alleyne's as she bucked her hips and she whimpered from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside. Naruto palmed her breasts and caressed it tenderly to raise the pleasure the elf had.

Naruto's member crashed into Alleyne's womanhood and he continued to stare into her eyes. The shinobi's cock plunged into her tightness and their eyes never left each other.

Cerulean eyes connected with bright blues ones as Alleyne's tongue traveled into Naruto's mouth and they began to battle wildly. Their tongues drenched one another in their respective saliva and Alleyne stroked her lover's whiskers lovingly.

Alleyne kept her legs wrapped around Naruto as his erection pumped into her entrance and he groped her heaving mound. She moaned blissfully as he ran his length into her core and she reared her hips.

Never in Alleyne's life did she ever foresee herself enjoying sex to the point of almost feeling silly of having missed out on it for so many years. Nonetheless, she was glad she wanted for so long to find a proper lover first; or mating partner as elves called their respective spouses.

His length thundered into Alleyne's pussy and she grew tighter on him while he groped her breast. Their tongues savagely battled and waged war on one another insanely.

Naruto squeezed Alleyne's tit as he stroked her cheek and she groaned as she felt his length twitching inside of her warmth. Knowing what this meant, she continued grinded his manhood by bucking her hips and she mewled into his mouth.

Both blondes heavily sweated as their hips worked together and had no intention of ever separating their lips. Just then, both moaned as loudly as possible as Alleyne's warmth wrapped around Naruto's rod and his seed filled her womb to the very brim; to the point where half of it exploded out of her womanhood.

Alleyne's eyes glistened in pleasure as she came with Naruto and she tightly smothered her body against his in a fit of passion. The second Naruto was done coming, he fell forward but managed to stop himself from landing on Alleyne.

They finally separated lips as Naruto lay next to Alleyne, who gently smiled at him and nuzzled him affectionately. He nuzzled her in return while they embraced and held each other.

"How was that, Alleyne-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Brilliant, Naruto-kun; it was simply brilliant." Alleyne smiled at him; mentally giving him 100 points for being so loving during the sex.

"I assume you want to do this again, correct?" Alleyne said.

"Only if you want to." Naruto said and Alleyne straddled him while placing him on his back. She placed herself over his erection and he locked fingers with her.

After taking a deep breath, she sank her tightness back onto him and moaned loudly. She began to roll her hips forward and Naruto began to thrust upright into her warmth.

Alleyne rode Naruto as he jerked his rod into her pussy and their fingers remained locked tightly. She deeply blushed as her lover pounded his hardness into her womanhood and her walls grinded it in return.

Naruto rocketed his hilt into the depths of Alleyne's stomach and she whimpered from his mighty impacts. Her mounds jiggled together as he surged his length into her entrance and he moaned at her tightness.

Alleyne thrust down onto Naruto's length as it collided against her innards and they broke their grip to allow him to squeeze her breasts together. Her blush returned as Naruto rubbed her mounds and sank his fingers into them.

They heaved in his hold and he moaned in pleasure from Alleyne's tightness surrounding his throbbing cock. He plunged it into her folds and she grinded it by shaking her hips.

Blue eyes met once again as Naruto sat up and pressed his lips against Alleyne's. She placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him deeply.

She became tighter on his manhood as he slammed his hardness into her and she worked her hips together to oppose his movements. Sweat poured down both theirs foreheads as they worked their hips together and he fondled her breasts tenderly.

He resorted to tweaking her nipples and twisted them. Alleyne whimpered into their kiss as Naruto's powerful tower thrashed about inside of her warmth and rubbed her walls.

Naruto pumped his manhood into her entrance and she felt both of their releases getting closer by the second. Their tongues battled as they made out and both of them groaned in pure pleasure as they came.

His cum splattered inside of her walls as she held onto him and they held onto one another strongly as they released. Alleyne's fluids crossed with Naruto's semen drained down his cock and they both panted.

Naruto fell back and Alleyne landed on him. Both panted as he stroked her back and her head rested on his chest.

With her newfound energy, she got up and placed herself on all fours. Naruto got up and entered Alleyne.

She moaned as he restarted his thrusts and he pummeled his erection into her walls. Alleyne moaned as her smile turned into pure love for Naruto and he plowed his hardness into her core.

Alleyne gripped the sheets tightly as Naruto pounded his cock into her pussy and she moaned with glee. Her blushed hadn't changed in the slightest as Naruto slammed his member into her warmth and her ass smacked against his crotch.

Her eyes shimmered brightly as Naruto's hips shot forward and rammed his manhood into her womanhood. Alleyne's breasts swung forward as Naruto pounded his length into her tightness and he began to kiss her long ears.

She immediately turned her head and greeted him with another kiss. Their tongues literally flew into each other's mouths as their lower parts clashed vigorously and both groaned from the great pleasure they were feeling.

Alleyne's warmth as jetted into by Naruto's length and he kneaded her breasts together. He massaged and groped the mounds as they bounced in his hands and their eyes simultaneously closed.

They moaned in their kiss and flesh clashing sounded throughout Alleyne's treehouse. She whimpered as Naruto's erection rocketed into her pussy and the blonde couple moaned loudly in their kiss.

Naruto's tongue was pitted against Alleyne's for dominance and despite his high amount of energy; his tongue was losing the battle against the elf's tongue. Their tongues brushed and rubbed against one another as he caressed and fondled her tits.

Soon, they felt their third release coming fast and just like their first time, they hadn't the smallest intention of breaking their kiss. Naruto ran his cock into Alleyne's warmth and she moaned with him.

As Naruto charged his length forward, Alleyne reared up and stroked his cheek while he kneaded her breasts together. Alleyne's warmth gripped Naruto's hardness and his semen filled up her stomach once again.

They fell onto their sides as their semen spilled out of Alleyne off the bed onto the ground and as Naruto pulled out of her, she instantly cuddled him. He smiled back at the elf as she pulled the sheets up to their chests and blew out the candle near her bed.

Before they fell asleep, they kissed again and cuddled each other tightly. While sleeping, Alleyne's face had the happiest look she had ever had in her entire lifetime and Naruto's face was no different.

_The next morning_

Naruto and Alleyne woke up and got out of bed. After dressing, he stood in front of her door with her and smiled.

"Goodbye, Alleyne-chan." Naruto smiled.

"A journey requires no words, Naruto-kun. Go now." Alleyne said and Naruto chuckled before kissing her forehead. She chuckled in return and patted his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, you scored a 95." Alleyne said.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked before Alleyne pulled him in close.

"For not kissing me the proper way." Alleyne said as she kissed Naruto on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her. After a while, they separated lips and Naruto took off towards the entrance of the woods.

Alleyne smiled after him as she went back inside her house; unaware that the other elves had seen her actions.

_Later at the Elven Council_

"Alleyne, what do you have to say for yourself?" a member of the Elven council demanded.

Said elf sighed, having anticipated this unpleasant confrontation. Those old fools had caught her in the act of sharing a kiss with her future husband, and of course they were not too pleased to see that she had lost her virginity to a human; figuring out that would be the only reason Naruto would have stayed at her home overnight. Soon after the kiss, they had summoned her to their meeting tree, and from there, it was basically a shouting match.

Some of them had called her a heretic and moved for her execution, but she knew in her heart that they wouldn't dare risk such a move. She wanted to just cover her ears, but thought better of it and decided to answer the elder who had actually kept his voice to a normal speaking level.

"I don't see why the council is getting so worked up," she said bluntly. "My love life is none of the council's business."

Angry and indignant shouts filled the room, but then the head councilor raised his hand, and there was silence.

"Alleyne," he said.

"By doing this, you put yourself at risk of giving birth to a troublesome half-breed...like that vermin, Nowa." He said this last part with a disdainful sniff. The he found himself on the floor, clutching his broken nose in pain. His fellow council members just stared in shock, while Alleyne stood over him, her fist extended, her gaze vicious.

"How dare you," she snarled. "You old fools are so blinded by your racist bigotry that you don't seem to realize WHOM I have mated with! He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Hero of the Fourth War! And yet you still see him and all other humans as beneath us! If you cannot see the truth, then perhaps you should not have eyes at all!"

With that, she performed an about face and marched out of the room, not even bothering to look at the stunned elders. She headed to her treehouse and packed up the essential items before leaving the forest for good.

As she wandered the road, she bumped into Naruto and he smiled at Alleyne

"Hi, Alleyne-chan, what brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"I've grown tired of my Elven home and I seek a new home." Alleyne explained and Naruto smiled as he swept her off her feet. She blushed at him and he began running towards Konoha.

_(Two Worlds (Phil Collins version) begins playing)_

"Naruto-kun, put me down this instant!" Alleyne said; despite being happy that Naruto was carrying her.

"Don't worry, Alleyne-chan, you can live with me." Naruto chuckled as they reached Konoha for Alleyne's new life to begin.

_Two years later_

Nowa stood outside the Hokage mansion with Lou perched on her shoulder; having been guided there by Izumo and Kotetsu.

_"I wonder what Sensei's husband is like." _Nowa said as she knocked on the door and Naruto appeared.

"Oh, hello, you must be Nowa. I'm Naruto." Naruto said.

"I'm Nowa and this here is Lou." Nowa smiled as she shook Naruto's hand and Lou chirped happily as he guided them inside. Once they arrived in the living room, Alleyne was sitting on the couch looking at something with a protective yet maternal look in her eyes.

She looked up from said object to see Naruto and Nowa. Her former student smiled at her and Alleyne arose from the couch to greet her.

Nowa instantly hugged Alleyne and the elder elf smiled before hugging her back. Naruto smiled at the scene as master and student hugged.

"Nowa, have you been these last few months?" Alleyne asked.

"I've been great! What about you?" Nowa said.

"I'm doing just fine." Alleyne said since the day she moved to Konoha, she was instantly deemed socially acceptable from most of the villagers and lived a peaceful life. After they released each other, Alleyne petted Lou and the monkey chittered again.

Nowa's attention was guided to a playpen that Alleyne sat in front of earlier and looked inside of it to see two elf/human hybrids toddlers inside of it. Both of them had blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like their parents.

The toddlers were both girls and despite being part human, their ears were shaped just like their mother's. Nowa kneeled down in front of the playpen and the girls, Kushina II and Nowa II, curiously looked at her.

"Hi, there, I'm Nowa. You two must be Kushina and Nowa II, right?" Nowa smiled at the two and both of the girls smiled in response while adorably giggling.

"I'll bet you two are gonna grow to be strong like your Mommy and Daddy." Nowa said before Kushina and the new Nowa continued laughing while their parents proudly looked on.

* * *

I loved working on this and with Alleyne being a virgin for so long, I figured that Naruto would have to be as gentle as possible with her for her first time having sex. I just made Naruto and Alleyne be consensual as much I could think of.

**_Pyromania101 _**and I though it would be fun for Alleyne to be totally unfair to Naruto in the beginning and even blame him for faults that he wasn't to blame; only for her to warm up to him later.

As for Alleyne going against the council members, I figured it'd be best to have them receive their comeuppance for their ignorant racism towards humans. I chose the song _Two Worlds_ from the Disney movie _Tarzan _because the elves remind me quite a bit of him in some obvious ways.

For the next installment, Naruto will be paired up with the Head Angel, who is several times larger than him and that should be a blast to write. Once again,**_ Pyromania101 _**deserves credit for writing the opening of the story along with the initial facesitting.

An interesting note about Kushina and Nowa II is their lifespan. Seeing as Alleyne can live for thousands of years and the fact that the Uzumaki bloodline holds strong vitality along with a great lifeforce, its possible that Kushina and Nowa II may vastly outlive both their parents.

Well, enjoy, R&R and have a great day/night, whichever comes first.


End file.
